The concepts of digital image processing include various algorithms, among others, for filtering, distortion, and noise reduction. Generally, pixel values, pixel positions, and relative pixel values and positions may be relied upon by processing algorithms for digital images. In various aspects, the algorithms rely upon linear and non-linear functions and, in some cases, motion of pixels among respective frames in videos. Additionally, while one algorithm may be developed and applied to address a particular problem in the field of image processing, various algorithms may be combined in certain aspects to achieve more advanced filtering.